Higher than That One
by Dramatic Fantasy
Summary: Josheku yes, I wrote it light teasing, but they don't kiss. Never. Ever. Bet. With. The. Composer. Got it? Well, Neku didn't.


Evenin' all. This story is dedicated to my Secret Santa... Who will be revealed at the end of the story. Sawwy.

***[|]***

*Contains Endgame Spoilers*

The humble cafe known as Wildkat was home to the two "gods" of Shibuya: the Composer and the Producer. However, only one was currently residing inside.

Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu was sitting in the coffee bar, sighing as he sipped his coffee. He twirled one of his many curls of hair around his finger as he looked at the clock. 12:08. Sanae had said he would be back at 11:30... late as usual. He finished the coffee and put the cup aside, standing and smirking as he looked at a boy who would be able to occupy him until, hopefully, something else would come up.

"Why hello Neku," Joshua cooed, watching the aforementioned boy walk into the store, his air of annoyance radiating slightly. Without his headphones, the boy seemed more open and awake; without the endless music of silence his mind not as cut off or silent.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Joshua," the boy replied, sitting down and leaning back in the chair.(I would embellish a little more on Neku here- maybe something like, 'At Joshua's voice, the boy's eyes and attention snapped over to the Composer'. Also, if Sanae's gone and the shop in unlocked, shouldn't Josh be running the store? You could also have Neku running it- just remember to lock it when they leave. xD It's the little things that tie realism into even a fanasty fanfiction.) Neku didn't hate the Composer, but he didn't exactly like him either. Joshua knew this, but it didn't bother him. As a matter of fact, it amused him. With a scratch of his orange hair, he growled, "And what are you doing here?"

"And why can't I stay here? I am the Composer," Joshua huffed with a slightly hurt expression, his style of being overly emotional always fun to employ on his poor proxy.

"Like I could forget ('that, but that's no excuse.'? or.... I don't know. Just sounds a little awkward.)" Neku muttered, sitting and putting his chin in his arms, resting on the table. "Where's Mr. H?"

"He's out painting. Everyone's at the sale in 104, getting last minute Christmas gifts, so this is a perfect time for him to have his fun," Joshua explained, looking outside. "Why does he like working on that messy mural anyway? I don't see the aspect of 'art' in it." He smirked at Neku's infuriated face, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. Oh, how he adored messing with this boy...

"It's not messy, it's graffiti, and it's art," Neku countered, looking at Joshua's eyes with the same icy coldness as before the Game. His emo side still showed through at some points. This was one of those points. "Not everyone can do it. I bet you can't make anything what CAT makes."

"Ah, is that a challenge? You do know I adore challenges, dear." Joshua stood up and sat on the table, pulling out his cell phone and pressing a few buttons, creating a set of spray paints on the table. "Are you willing to back that up?"

"Sure. If I win, you stay out of my business for the next week," Neku smirked, his mind set ('convinced' might sound better than 'his mind set', but that's just me) that Joshua'd lose.

"Aww, but messing with you is so fun~! Fine, but if I win, you do whatever I say for the rest of the day." Joshua finished, returning the smirk. Except, of course, his smirk was perfected from much practice.

Neku paled slightly, his silence making the Composer's smirk grow wider. "Something wrong?"

"N-no! I accept!" Neku looked away, wondering if he made a mistake. He looked around before standing and picking up one of the paints. "So, now where?"

"Let's head to the underground pass," Joshua said, walking outside with the spray paints in a plastic bag slung over his shoulder. "Are you coming dear?"

"Yeah, and quit calling me dear," Neku scolded, continuing to walk behind him. The walk was very uneventful, silence reigning the "conversation", as well as the clanking of the paints. Within minutes, they had arrived at Miyashita Underpass and Joshua had already begun to size up the wall. He began to draw lines over the wide area, his hand gliding over it and creating the black marks. He snapped his fingers, creating a small piece of paper that he adjusted to help shape the graffiti.

"Isn't that cheating? Using your Composer powers?" Neku called, watching him work. Personally, he didn't think what Joshua was doing would work out; there was too many colors in his hands as well as too much black painted on.

"I'm making this art myself. No matter how I do it, it's not cheating, unless I use my powers to change the art itself," Joshua replied, looking at his hand and attempting to brush some of the red off. He frowned and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He looked back before taking a pure white spray paints and drawing all through the lines. Neku scoffed before continuing to watch silently.

He had to admit, he was doing good, but still. No one could beat CAT. Besides, he couldn't tell what the heck he was drawing.

Or was it... It couldn't be... Could it?

Joshua picked up a small blue paint and held it to his pant leg before smirking and drawing a straight line down.

_That snob... is he actually doing what I think he is? _The lines began to take a picture, faint, yet bold like an imprint.

That line at the top that seemed excessively like a smirk didn't help either.

"Well, I think I'm done," Joshua said, taking a step back. He smirked and looked back at Neku, tossing the spray paint around in his hands. "So, how did I do?"

To tell the truth, the graffiti was magnificent, Joshua in his Composer form while holding a group of figures in his hands, each recognized as a different Noise with a special sort of graffiti touch. The top of the figure's head was cut off, just so you couldn't recognize him fully, but the smirk was enough to identify him for Neku.

The Composer graffiti held his right hand up, palm faced down. Dumping from his hands were Noise with their own graffiti marks, as if the god was feeling filthy just touching them. Laced in his fingers were the words "HIGHER THAN". On his shoulders, words like "Gravity" and "Air" were spelled out in junky lettering, creating the sentences that told of his power. Neku was reminded of Sho's "claims" that came with his average junk heap.

"Excuse me, Neku dear?" Joshua asked, his smirk still on. Neku snapped from his reverie and looked to Joshua, blinking for a few seconds. "Does that mean this close to CAT's? Maybe better?" the Composer cooed, faking innocence.

"Well..."

"Is that a yes?" Joshua wouldn't stand for any sort of implied win.

"I guess..." Neku muttered, turning away as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you dear. It means... well, not that much, considering my position," Joshua said, crossing his arms as he walked closer to Neku. "Now, do you remember the little prize I've one?"

"Uhm... I have to do whatever you want?" Neku answered, stepping back as Joshua lifted his right hand. The Composer put the tips of his index and middle fingers on Neku's chest, walking them up to grip the boy's chin.

"How correct you are," Joshua replied, smirking as he drew his hand back.

Be-beep!

Joshua grabbed his cellphone, scowling as he read the screen. He read it outloud, "We have a situation... come quickly... Conducter." He sighed, the sound deep and slightly annoyed, and slipped the device away.

"Duty calls," he muttered, turning away. "I do believe that this means I have to leave you be." He smirked and waved. "Ta ta."

The Composer left, leaving a shocked Neku and a set of graffiti. Neku took a glance at the graffiti before turning away and picking up the paints, _better not litter_ he thought absentmindedly. He turned and began to walk back to Cat Street.

Upon closer inspection of the graffiti, closer than Neku ever would look, a string of the words was wrapped around the graffiti character's pinky.

Higher than Neku.

**[|]***

Hah. All done. Now, my Secret Santa was....

Jaunea.

Yup. So, hiya dear, and Happy New Year!


End file.
